Bobby Jeon
Main = | background = white | font = century gothic | color1 = #C8D5FF | fontcolor1 = black | color2 = #C8D5FF | fontcolor2 = black | bodyfontcolor = black | image = bobby.gif | width = 250 | age = Sixteen | gender = Male | education = BHS | birthday = 15th of July, 1999 | address = Graceland | occupation = McDonalds Cashier | relationships = Single | housemates = Mum, Dad + Sister | personality = Bobby is very outgoing, he can talk to anyone he wants to at anytime and never worry about what other people think of him. To strangers, Bobby is a very strange person, he is very loud and energetic for his age, which weirds a lot of people out. Despite this, people have always been nice to Bobby so he has never felt scared of anyone, and he can make friends or acquaintances with pretty much everyone. Around his friends, Bobby can be quite mean. He never means to be rude in a way to hurt his friends but more in a joking way. Though, whenever he does go a bit far and his friends feel hurt he will not take it back unless he is threatened by a teacher or adult. A lot of people assume that Bobby is not very smart because he seems fairly unfocused on work and more focused on computer games or sport, but he is actually quite a bright kid. He does not get the best possible grades but he gets better than average, and if he focused less on computer games and sport and more on his work, he would probably be one of the smartest kids in his year. | appearance = *Hair Colour: Brown/Dark Blonde *Eye Colour: Brown *Height: 5'7" (175 cm) Bobby has always been told that he is good looking and he doesn't disagree, but he doesn't think of himself as really good looking and he would never use it for superiority. Bobby dresses in a very casual way, he usually just wears jeans and a t-shirt. | family = *Mum: Bobby and his Mum get along really well, though they do not spend that much time together, they love each other a lot and really care about each other. *Dad: Bobby and his Dad spend a lot of time together. Bobby often helps out his father when he cooks dinner on the weekends even though he doesn't really like cooking. Bobby values his father's presence and looks up to him as a role model. *Saskia (Sister): Saskia and Bobby fight a lot. Not in a way that some siblings fight, because they always make up and never mean to be rude to each other. | friends = *Nicholas Heung: Nicholas is one of two of Bobby's best friends. Nicholas and Bobby have gotten along perfectly since the first day they met each other. They have the sort of friendship where they would never fight or back stab each other. *Miki Sato: Bobby and Miki are friends though they would never admit it. Though they only really talk to each other when they are teasing each other, they respect each other. *Sabrina Jung: Bobby and Sabrina actually don't consider themselves as friends. They only ever hang out because their friends are friends with each other. *Soomin Gong: Soomin and Bobby live on the same street, so sometimes they walk home together, if Bobby doesn't take the bus. Soomin and Bobby's parents are friends, and they are actually a lot closer to each other than everyone realises. *Jonathon Choi *Hailey Stokes *Tasha Park *Shayanne Angeles *Kimmy Lee | history = Bobby was born on the 15th of July, 1999 in Seoul, South Korea. Both of Bobby's parents were born in South Korea, but had spent most of their lives in America, and by the time Bobby was three years old, his parents decided to move back to America. The year after they had moved back to America, Bobby's mother gave birth to a girl, Bobby's little sister, and they named her Saskia. Saskia and Bobby get along quite well as teenagers now, though Bobby teases Saskia a lot and she teases him a bit too. As a young child, Bobby was very difficult for his parents to handle because he would always run away from them when they walking through town and run around during family functions. Though he was too energetic for his own good, Bobby always had very good manners towards adults and was a very polite child. When Bobby started school, he discovere sport. When he was younger, his parents never really introduced him to sport, so when he started school he played it for the first time and he loved it! Through his love for sport he made many friends and became very outgoing. When Bobby became older, he didn't like sport as much because he didn't like rules. When he was younger, he used to just run around and catch the ball but there was never really rules, but as he became older he started to discover that he didn't like playing with rules so he started to play computer games instead. When Bobby started high school, he made a few new friends but he wasn't as popular as he used to be. It wasn't that anyone disliked him at all, it was more that he was friends with all the nerdy or dorky kids and the more sporty or popular kids didn't really want to hang out with him. Bobby didn't really notice or care about this because he liked his friends and he wouldn't change them just so he could be more popular. When Bobby turned fifteen he got a job at McDonalds as a cashier. He works their every night from Monday to Friday. Bobby doesn't mind his job, though it is definitely not what he wants to do in the future. | trivia = *Bobby loves food. *Every Saturday night, Bobby's father cooks dinner and Bobby helps. It is a kind of family tradition. | note = YOU'RE IN DANGER | fc = Kim Taehyung | user = BunnyC}} |-| 2023 Verse = Category:Characters Category:BunnyC's characters Category:Teenagers Category:Males Category:Barfield residents